


A Pirate's Fateful Messenger

by TheKillerShaymim



Category: Mystic Messenger, The Pirate's Fate
Genre: Crossover, F/M, TF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerShaymim/pseuds/TheKillerShaymim
Summary: Mila wakes up in a strange place. Where is she? How did she get here? And what is the small black rectangle in her hands? Not only that, but how is she back to her normal form so easily? Well, she'll have plenty of time to think about all that as she helps unravel a mystery that has for too long remained under wraps.(PS Also, here's the game Mila is from: http://store.steampowered.com/app/553480/The_Pirates_Fate/ )





	1. A Strange New World

_Bzzt._ Mila heard a fly buzz around her as she tries to sleep and tried to swat it away but she felt nothing hit her hand. _Bzzt_ . The noise again...it wasn't constant like a fly it was something else. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a pretty pink princess room complete with lavish furnishings and a pink color to the whole room. _Bzzt_. Now that Mila's eyes were opened she looked towards the source of the buzzing.

 

Next to her legs was a strange black rectangle. She picked it up and looked at it closely. It had a few buttons on the sides but was thin. “What is-” Mila starts before another _bzzt_ goes off. She almost dropped the thing but then noticed the screen lit up like a lantern. On it there was a small box with...Indigo Jacks name and face on it. ‘ _What the? What is this thing._ ’ She wonders to herself. Below the box were some words saying “Swipe to unlock” with a little lock bellow them. Not sure what else to do, Mila ‘unlocked’ the phone.

 

There were a few things on screen she wasn't sure what they were. Call, camera, messages Internet and apps. Messages had some numbers near it. Mila assumed that's what she needed to see and pokes it out of curiosity. The screen changes to nearly white except for Indigo Jacks name and face below some other mess she wasn't sure about. Touching things seems to be working for her so far so she touches Indigo’s name and sees what appears to be him trying to contact her.

 

Mila starts reading it. “Mila respond to this if you can...not sure if you even can.” A little box of text says. Mila pokes it but nothing happens. Okay, poking no longer works. Maybe swiping? She swipes it to the left. Nope. Then to the right. Nuh uh. Down? Nada. Up? No...wait Yes! She sees more text. It was her name spelled out letter by letter but that was it. Okay, so she can see past messages by swiping up. Good. She then tries swiping down and...yep, if she wants to go back down, swipe down.

 

Now...how was she supposed to respond to this? “Hello?” She tries to communicate to it verbally...nothing. Poking didn't work before...wait, what's this white line saying in grey letters “type here” for? She pokes it and suddenly a gray...something appears and squishes the messages up top and a bunch of letters and numbers in a weird fashion appear. She pokes the letter a first and it appears in the little white line while still being there. She then pokes the a some more and have 6 As now. She wanted to write something else and started pushing non letter buttons to see how to get rid of it. She finds out after pressing an arrow with an x in it.

 

She then gets to writing out her real message. She asks Indigo “Is this another one of your illusion tests?” There, she responded. Now all she to do was wait for- _Bzzt_ . She almost dropped the rectangle again. She sees that Indigo already responded. That was certainly fast. In fact, one could even call it instant. She read it saying “Ah, good. You actually managed to respond. Now, Mila I need you to something for me. Go to the Camera button and take a picture of yourself.” It reads. _Bzzt_. The buzzing doesn't catch her off guard this time.

 

Another message appears. It reads “Then come back to messenger and attach the picture. To attach the picture hit the weird swirly button on the text line.” She looked for that little swirl and saw it. Yep, it was weird alright. Either way, she looks for a button that lets her leave messenger. She sees on the bottom of the screen a back arrow but no x in it. She pushes it a couple times and is back at the blank part of her screen aside from the other buttons.

 

She then pushes the Camera button and has a look of total shock looking right back at her. It...was herself but...in her original form. Her normal bandana clothes and features were all there. In fact she also had her 1st coin as her necklace. ‘ _N...no way...I’m back to normal? But...how?_ ’ She thinks to herself. She shakes her head, deciding that Indigo would have an answer. After a bit of fiddling around with the camera, she took a picture of herself winking and smiling with teeth shown while also doing a peace sign.

 

She then goes back to the messenger part of the rectangle she held in her hands, and managed to attach her new...picture as Indigo called it and sent it to him the same way she sent her previous messages. A few moments pass before Indigo responds. “This is bad...REALLY bad. You even still have your coin around your neck. This shouldn’t be happening!” Indigo says. Mila, confused about his panic, asks “So this isn’t an illusion test in one of your books?”

 

_Bzzt_. A new message. “If it was, I certainly wouldn’t even be talking to you right. Mila, this is important, so pay attention: You are currently in another reality separate from all our current ones.” Mila’s jaw hangs open for a bit before she replies “Another reality? You mean, not one like the others with the different versions of me and the Dread Pirates right?” He replies back “Not at all. In fact, your current is extremely worrying as this is the only method I can contact you through, this device called a phone.” A phone? Was that what this weird small black rectangle was called? Interesting. Wait, this was not the time to think about such things! “Indigo, please, tell me what you know about this world!” She types out quickly. She noticed she sometimes made a couple of simple mistakes, but the words changed to what she wanted. How did that happen? Ugh, she has to stop getting distracted and focus on-!

  
Someone knocks on the door prompting Mila out of her thoughts. She quickly hides her phone, accidentally closing out of messages right as Indigo sent her some info on the world. “Excuse me, miss? Are you awake?” A voice asks through the door. Mila, knowing that not responding will just prompt them into coming in regardless, answers “Yes, I’m awake.” The voice responds happily “Ah, that’s good to hear. Mind if I come in?” It ends up asking. “Not that I have much of a choice since this is your place.” The feline responds. “Ahhh, forgive me if you’ve felt confined. However, this isn’t just my place…” It says as the door handle opens and walks through the door is a...actually, what is that? Mila has never seen something like him and that’s saying something considering what she’s been through. He had no fur except for the top of his head which was white with pink tips...no wait, that's just his hair. Does he not have fur? Regardless he wore a magenta suit with a white cravat, a blue rose in his suit, short black gloves, and black dress pants. “...it is **our** place.” He says with a slightly disturbing smile with the way his eyes were half closed.   
  
“Umm...alright then. Thank you for sharing Mr... sorry, what’s your name?” Mila asks. “Ah, forgive me for my rudeness in not introducing myself earlier. You may call me...Ray.” He says.


	2. Mint Eye and the Video Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila is given a strange application by the mysterious being Ray. There she meets even more strange beings, and is even further confused by the world she's in. She can only hope that any info brings is something that can help her understand it all better.

“Mr. Ray. It’s nice to meet you.” Mila says smiling softly in order to keep trust between them. “I’m glad to meet you as well ma’am, I welcome you to the paradise of Mint Eye. Though, I would like to know your name as well.” He says with a much less creepy smile. “My name is Mila. Now umm...pardon me if this seems rude, but what exactly are you?” Mila asks. “Ah, I figured you would ask that. After all, I don’t know what you are either. Shall we consider this a trade of information?” He replies. “Very well. I’ll go first. I’m an evolved cat you see. Where I come from every species evolved from a more primitive version of themselves.” Mila explains. “Interesting. You could call us humans similar in a way then, that we evolved from monkeys and apes.” Ray responds. Human, so that’s what he was called.

 

“So, forgive me if this is rude, but may I ask you a favor?” Ray inquires. “Hmm? What is the favor?” Mila asks back as she thinks to herself ‘ _ Oh god, please, PLEASE don’t be like the journey with The Dread Pirates, I don’t know if I can take another journey like that. _ ’ “It’s nothing too much, but I was hoping you could test something called a video game. A video game is something that humans have created to enjoy the time when we aren’t working, similar to games like poker and sports. However, video games are done on devices like computers, consoles and phones.” Ray explains in pre-emption of Mila asking what a video game is. She didn’t know what a ‘kan soul’ or a ‘comm puuter’ was, but she at least knew what a phone was. She pulls out hers “So...can I play this ‘video game’ on this?” She asks showing the phone. “Yes actually. Now, if you don’t mind handing it to me so I can install the game.” Ray replies smiling softly. Mila, not wanting to upset a possible captor of hers, hands the phone over as Ray installs the ‘game’ onto Mila’s phone.

 

Soon he hands it back to her and she sees a new picture has appeared on her phone. “Just tap that new icon when you want to start. But a warning before you start. The people in this game aren’t real, but they’ll try to act as if they are because of how I designed them, and will assume you are a hacker. A hacker is someone who makes their way into things like phones and mess things up for the one who have it. They will also act very suspicious of you, so if they get too suspicious, simply say that you were sent by Rika.” Ray explains. Mila was now suspicious of Ray, wondering why he felt the need to specify that they weren’t real. But for now, she simply nodded as Ray left the room to leave Mila to play the ‘video game’. She walked back to the bed and laid down on it. She then poked the icon and was greeted with a loud screeching sound that made her drop her phone on the bed as she covered her ears. When the noise passed she picked the phone back up and noticed a lot of messages being sent in from different people. Yoosung, who had a blonde human picture next to his green text box, started off by talking about a best seller book by someone named Jumin. Zen, a white haired human with a grey text box, complained about how Jumin was flexing which confused Mila. 707, a red haired human with a red text box, was laughing about Zen was reacting, or at least she assumed so. Jumin, a black haired human with a light blue text box, talked about how there was already a sequel in the works which upset Zen greatly who said he shouldn’t write it. Jaehee, a brown haired human who appeared female, said they had already finished the publishing deal.

 

Then she saw...him. A mint haired human with a mint colored text box. The sight of his picture made her heart flutter ever so slightly but she certainly felt it. This man, who was simply named V, asked if the book was gonna end up as a series which Jumin replied with a answer that basically said “It was possible”. Then Zen used this weird...thing where it was a mini version of him with a orange text box having a dot, then two dots, then three dots then back to one and repeats. Mila wondered what it was, so she searched her phone currently to see if there was anything on screen that would let her do something similar so she stopped paying attention to what they were saying for a bit until she found a smiling face and she pushed it and saw similar things to what Zen used. Suddenly 707 freaked out and proclaimed there was a hacker in the chatroom. ‘ _ Shoot! Think Mila, think! You have to defuse this situation somehow! _ ’ She thought to herself. Perhaps using one of these will help calm them down. She pushes one of them, one with a mini version of her with doing double peace signs smiling softly at first, then in the next picture of it she had an open mouth smile with her eyes closed. She then quickly types up “I come in peace!”

  
Yoosung then does the thing she does, but with the first picture showing him have a slightly open mouth with somewhat wide eyes, then next picture shows him having his mouth extend off his head as his eyes go white, presumably in shock. Zen did a shocked one, along with 707 and V. ‘ _ Umm...did I do something I wasn’t supposed to? _ ’ She worries to herself. “Seven, why is this person able to use emojis?!” Yoosung asks Seven. Oh, they’re called emojis? “And more importantly...why...is this person’s emojis and icon...a cat?!” Zen asks. That’s a bit rude to focus on how she’s a cat. “Oh dear...Zen, is your cat allergy acting up?” Jaehee asks. Cat allergy? There’s people who are allergic to cats?! “A...Actually, it’s not? Weird, she looks just like a cat though!” Zen replies to Jaehee. “Well that is because I did evolve from one so maybe the whole allergy thing works differently with me?” Mila decides to speak up. “Evolve from? EVOLVE FROM?! YOU REALLY ARE A CAT?!” Yoosung exclaims shocked. “Hold on Yoosung it might just be a dedicated cosplayer!” 707 said. “What’s a...cosplayer?” Mila asks confused. “Seven, she doesn’t know what a cosplayer is! I think...she might be real!” Yoosung says. “I demand to see a picture of proof of yourself.” Jumin says. “Mr. Han, I think she’s merely a very dedicated cosplayer.” Jaehee replies. “There is no reason to believe she is truly an evolved cat.” Jaehee adds. “Oh, I can prove it!” Mila says. She then uploads her picture she took earlier. “Ta da!” She announces when it shows up. “...Luciel, please run a scan on this picture and find anything like it online.” Jaehee says.   
  
“On it!” Seven replies. Is Luciel his real name? Why call himself Seven then? “Regardless, intruder, reveal yourself.” Jumin Han demands. “Umm...okay. What do you want me to reveal?” Mila asks. “First start by revealing your location in case you have malicious intent for our chatroom.” Jaehee states. “Oh umm...I...actually, where am I? I remember waking up in this room, but how I got here, I’m not sure.” Mila replies. “Also, what’s a chatroom?” She adds inquiring about what Jaehee said. “This is clearly an elaborate prank. No modern person could possibly not know what a chatroom is.” Jaehee says as she then uses her exasperated emoji to show how tired of this conversation she was. “Seven should find out the truth pretty soon. For now, what should we do?” Yoosung asks using an emoji that uses a question mark above his head. “We do nothing. We can’t risk to compromise our chatroom’s safety in the presence of this stranger.” Jumin says. “Hold on, don’t you think she looks kind of cute? Out of all people, I’d thought you would comment on her cat like appearance.” Zen says. “There is no proof she is actually a cat in the first place, at the very least no solid evidence. Besides, a cat woman is completely illogical to begin with.” Jumin replies. Mila feels a bit offended but then Seven comes back into the chatroom using his shocked emoji. “I couldn’t find any cosplayer, roleplayer, or anything of the sort with a picture even remotely like that!” Seven says. “Wait really?!” Yoosung asks shocked

 

“I told you I was real!” Mila says and uses the same emoji from before. “But how the heck did you get those emojis?” Seven asks. “Dunno. They were already installed on my phone when I got here.” Mila replies. “You mean to tell us you simply woke up wherever you are, logged into our chat room with your phone and expect us to believe that?” Jumin says. “I understand your skepticism but I'm afraid it's the truth. I know nothing about this place I'm in.” She replies.”Then how did you get into our chatroom?” Jaehee asks. “Yeah this place is pretty secured by me, 707! I demand you reveal your secrets to me hacker!” Seven replies. “Unm...I don't know if it's a good idea to say it. I feel I'll get in major trouble if I simply tell you who helped me get in here.” Mila says. “Are you saying you're a hostage?” V asks. “I don't know. Maybe? I'm hesitant to say.” Mila says. “All I was told was to mention someone named Rika.” She adds.

 

“Wait, did you just say...Rika?” Yoosung asks. “That can't be right. Rika is dead.” Zen says. “And yet here in our very chat room is a cat woman.” Jaehee says. “Umm...who is Rika actually?” Mila asks. “Rika was...the founder of this fundraising association. Thus we call it the RFA.” V explains. He then begins to explain what the RFA does and getting each member to introduce themselves to Mila.

 

The RFA parties were used to raise money for various charities in the country they lived in called South Korea. They would gather people from different classes and have them mingle at the party. Charity organizations, rich CEOs, and everything in between would come together as equals, all being guests of the party rather than whoever they normally are. In addition to the donations from those who were willing, V would also put up his photos up for auction and donate the funds earned from it to the charities they were supporting at the time. It was solid and interesting to Mila, as in her world, charities were run by the government and had the possibility of being embezzled into the governmental funds instead.

 

After that, V had each member introduce themselves and a bit about who they are. First up was Zen, who apologized for calling her a cat as he was worried that his allergies would act up. He was an actor and apparently very handsome. His red eyes in his icon did look rather enchanting. Next up was Yoosung Kim, who was a college student apparently to Mila’s surprise which she kept quiet about, figuring it was just more common in this world. He was Rika’s cousin and was really sad she was gone. Mila felt really bad that she had brought up something so obviously painful to him. Then there was Jaehee Kang. She was a secretary of Jumin Han, of the company C&R. It is apparently a really powerful company with a lot of different sectors for every different type of business out there. Jaehee was usually very busy doing work for Jumin. Speaking of Jumin, he was the CEO of C&R and the son of the chairman who was in charge of it. Man, it was like meeting royalty for the second time. Then, there was 707, who was apparently a hacker by trade and was seriously good at it too. In fact, the whole messenger system was made by 707. Mila couldn’t help but be in awe of his skills. Then there was V. He was a photographer and was the head of the RFA, after Rika had passed on. And was also...Rika’s fiance. Mila could feel her heart weep for him hearing that.

 

“V, Yoosung I...I’m so sorry. I didn’t know who Rika was, yet bringing her up probably brought up so many painful memories for you.” Mila types out. “Ah, Mila, don’t feel bad. You couldn’t possibly have known after all.” V responds. “Yeah. I mean, how can we blame you for simply saying her name? You really didn’t sound like you even actually knew her name.” Yoosung says. “But...this means that whoever sent Mila into this chatroom, somehow knows Rika. And outside of us, I can’t imagine anyone who knew her personally.” Jumin states.  _ Ray...Just who are you? _ Mila thinks to herself, starting to have her doubts about Ray now.

 

V then asks Mila “Mila, would you like to join the RFA?” “V, are you certain about this? We may be dealing with someone not of this world if she truly is a cat woman.” Jumin speaks up. “Jumin, I feel for the very reason that she is not of this world, we should help her. Think of how scared she must feel, being surrounded by so much unfamiliarity.” V says. “So, I’ll ask you again Mila, will you join the RFA?” For some reason she couldn't say no to him. “Of course. I would gladly help.” Mila says. “Thank you Mila, I know together we can make the world a better place.” V says. “I hope we get to learn a lot more about each other Mila.” He adds. 

 

Mila felt comfortable around this human. She couldn’t tell why exactly right now, but something about him put her at peace. “Say, Mila, I hope to get to know you a lot better too!” Yoosung who then does an emoji where he gets stars in his eyes. “If you truly are a cat woman, I will learn everything that I can about you to better understand Elizabeth the 3rd.” Jumin says. “Trust fund kid, do you think about anything other than that cat? Anyway, Mila, feel free to ignore Jumin to talk to me more.” Zen says doing a winking emoji. “I look forward to hearing your tales from beyond our little blue marble!” Seven says doing an emoji where he raised one fist in the air at a time in each picture. “I hope in getting to know you better Mila, we could also grow closer.” Jaehee says doing a smile emoji with little flowers. Soon they all log out.

 

Well...Mila was now part of another group trying to make the world a better place. At least this one didn't seem to involve a search for dangerous coins. Mila the noticed that she had a few new messages. Maybe from Indigo. She opens the messengers and reads all the messages Indigo sent.

 

“Unfortunately, I don't know much about this world but I will tell you what I can. You are in a world of highly advanced technology compared to our world. Not only that, but I don't know if your coin will work there due to how I can't tell if there is magic in your current world. I can say that in this world that wherever you are is not some place safe. Dangerous things are going to happen to you again Mila. I'm not sure when I will be able to come get you. Are you ready to face the dangers of this new world in your current situation?” He ends off.

 

Mila thought to the RFA over this whole ordeal. It was not an easy choice. She wanted to go back to her world as soon as she can, but she wasn’t sure if she even could. However, then she thought of V, and for some reason, that sealed her decision as she typed out and sent her simple reply. A mere “Yes.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if those who actually enjoyed reading this were left hanging. I lost motivation to work on it for a while, but it's back now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! X3


End file.
